1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tilting inversion exercise machines and, more particularly, to a feet-binding apparatus for a tilting inversion exercise machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tilting inversion exercise machine allows the user to pivot his/her body to be in an inverted position, thereby attaining exercise effect. To keep the user in an inverted position on the tilting inversion exercise machine, there must be a device to fixedly secure the user's feet so as to prevent the user from falling.
A conventional feet-binding apparatus mounted on a conventional tilting inversion machine is composed of a height-adjusting bar, a control bar pivotably connected with the height-adjusting bar, and two cushions respectively mounted on the height-adjusting bar and the control bar for respectively clamping the front and rear portions of the user's feet. After the user's feet are clamped by the two cushions, a hook of the height-adjusting bar is put to engage a plurality of lugs of the control bar, such that the user's feet can be firmly secured between the two cushions to avoid the risk of falling.
The aforedescribed feet-binding apparatus has to be operated to place the user's feet between the height-adjusting bar and the control bar, then move the control bar to tightly clamp the front and rear portions of the feet, and further enable the hook to be engaged with the lugs to complete the procedure of securing the feet. However, this procedure has been found to be very complex and inconvenient for the user.
In addition, another conventional feet-binding apparatus has a pin inserted into holes of the two cushions for fixedly securing the two cushions. However, when operating such feet-binding apparatus, it is necessary to first clamp the user's feet by the two cushions, and then to insert the pin into the corresponding hole, such that the whole procedure of binding the feet is still very complex and thus causes much inconvenience for the user.